


Ty-Lee's Light Azula's Fire

by Umbrum753



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrum753/pseuds/Umbrum753
Summary: A one-shot Tyzua fic. Inspired by the Disney songs from Hunch back of Notra Dame
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 22
Collections: TyZula Favorites!





	Ty-Lee's Light Azula's Fire

Ty Lee sat under one of the trees in the palace garden, almost enjoying being alone for once. It had been a couple weeks since she had returned to the Fire nation along with Mai and Azula, and her family were not as pleased to see her as she had hoped. They had yelled at her for just leaving and abandoning the family, but she was not as stupid as most people thought. Ty-lee may have hoped for a different reaction but she was not really surprised with their anger and knew that it would fade.

What she was not prepared for though was being thrown back into the same house that forced her away in the first place. She had hoped that had gotten better at telling the differences between her and her sisters. But apparently not, today her parents had completely confused her for one of her sisters and yelled at her for some stupid thing that her sister did at a party. When she corrected them they had questioned her.

"I know who I am." Ty Lee said to herself in the palace garden. She had gotten there late in the afternoon no longer able to handle being around her parents. She was surprised when the guards just let her in, usually she needed one of the guards go ask permission from a member of the royal family every time she came but apparently she had come over enough or someone had made it clear that she was allowed in.

"Maybe her." Ty Lee said to herself thinking about her royal friend. It was more of a hope then a thought really. Ty Lee had always cared for her and it was while she was away in the circus that she realized that she probably loved her. But almost as soon as Azula showed up one day at the circus Ty Lee realized that there was barley any chance that Azula would feel the same way about her.

That sad thought added to her already terrible day and made her feel worst. She brought her legs up to her chest and put her chin on her knee's as she tried to think of away to feel better. Looking at the setting sun was nice but this time it was not helping much. "Maybe who?" Azula barked from behind.

Ty Lee jumped a bit but kept staring towards the sun set. "oh...ah I was just thinking about who took one of my pillows back home." She said trying to lie and keep the idea that it was Azula who had given her a free pass into the palace. It was a nice idea and was the only good thing of the day.

"Liar." Azula said moving around Ty Lee to block her view of the sun set. 

Ty Lee sighed sadly relenting that it was futile trying to have one happy thought on a day like today.

"Yeah...you caught me." Ty Lee relented without looking up, she pulled her legs a little closer into herself as the sudden blocking of the sun seemed to symbolize the day. "I was just thinking about who told the guards that it was ok for me to come into the palace and I figured that maybe it was you." 

"oh..." Azula said more softly. "Well I...You would just sneak in any way to.. annoy me." Ty Lee could barley believe what she was hearing. Azula was actually at a loss for words for a brief moment. She looked up to her friend knowing that her only chance to know what was going on was to read her aura, but the sunset behind the royal made it hard to tell what colors where there. Her eyes darted around when she thought she saw the color that meant caring but it was to hard to tell with the sun's light coming from behind, but still she looked with hope.

'Hope.' Ty Lee thought to herself. 'Like how I hoped seeing her again would be great.' She thought as she remembered how it seemed the only reason Azula came to her at the circus was a mission. 'Or how I hoped my parents would have at least been happy to see me, or learn to recognize their own kids.'

She brought her forehead down and rested it on her knees not wanting to try to find the aura anymore because it would just give her false hope. Normally she tried to stay positive but not today, today she started crying lightly. 

Ty Lee tried to focus on stopping knowing how much it annoyed Azula to see her cry. In her focus she did not hear someone sitting down next to her. What she did feel though was the hand on her shoulder.

"Ty you know I don't like to see you crying." Azula said trying to sound as nice as possible. It still sounded like she was more complaining then trying to help, but Ty Lee appreciated the attempt.

She picked her head up with her eyes closed and leaned it back against the base of the tree feeling the tears on her cheeks mix with the what was left of the sun light which was half down now. 

"I know Azula its just..." She stopped herself before she said anything to bad and took a breath to try and calm down.

"Just what?" Azula asked. "Ty what is wrong with you?" She said as nice as she could. 'Back to normal then.' Ty Lee thought sadly. "It's just…I ran away and..and tired to do all these things to make myself stand out but…but now that I am back home I'm just another face in the ..." She said while crying. "I'm just good enough to...to stand out." She said lowering her head back onto her knees. 'Not good enough for my family or even you.' Ty Lee thought to herself bringing on a fresh wave of tears. 

After a few moments of silence where Ty Lee simply got lost in her sadness the hand on her shoulder that had tried to be comforting now pulled her sideways towards it owner. Ty Lee didn't register herself being pulled slightly sides until she felt something strange on her cheek. 

Just as a tear was roiling down it was stopped by something. It was a little wet but it was hard to tell because of the tears that it was over. It was warm, very warm and that warmth spread as Ty Lee slowly realized what was happening. But most importantly it was soft so very soft and yet firm and securing at the same time.

Before she had a chance to think ,or really feel, about it more it moved away and she felt the warm breath that followed it as it pulled away. "Your are...special Ty Lee and don't anyone tell you different." Azula said more softly then Ty Lee had ever heard.

The sadness of earlier was swept away by the surprise and joy and confusion and surprise that Ty Lee felt as she looked at Azula who was giving her the best smile that she had ever seen from the princess. 

"Azula I...I..." Ty Lee stuttered trying to pick what to say. ' I am so happy.' 'I am so surprised.' 'I love your smile.' ' I thought that you,' 'I can't believe this is happening.' 'I love you!' All of them wanted to come out at the same time. But they blocked each other and nothing came out. 

The shock of the moment catching her completely unprepared, and with too many things to say, Ty Lee struggled for what seemed like the longest time for the right words. But to her horror the smile that Azula had finally her shown began to turn into the more common scowl, and Ty Lee realized she was taking too long and her moment was passing.

"Azula wait I.." Ty Lee started again this time not thinking but saying the first thing that came to her. "I can't believe this is happening." She had wanted it have it sound mesmerizing or happy but in her rush it just came out… wrong, like she was startled or confused and not happy. 

Naturally Azula was quick to act looking anywhere but at Ty Lee as she stood up, her scowl deepening as she mouthed her thoughts to herself. "WaitWait!" Ty Lee shouted grabbing onto Azula's arm. She looked down to her and Ty Lee noticed the color's of confusion and anger before Azula shook her off and stormed away.

Tears again threatened to come as Ty Lee looked down into the dark grass. The sun had now dropped low to where the garden was left mostly dark coinciding with Ty Lees own feelings of her missed chance.

"We will talk later." Azula called out from the edge of the garden. Ty Lee looked up and barely saw the dark figure that was Azula continue to walk away through the evening dark. 'Later' Ty Lee thought happily to herself.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ty-Lee walked to the balcony of her parents home, almost ready to go to sleep for the night but being kept awake by the thoughts of the. The sun long since set and a half moon shown in the cloudless sky, lighting up the mostly dark city. Leaning on the ledge wearing something light, and pink, to sleep in she looked on the city street just a couple stories below and as far as she could around just thinking look so many time in what was one of her favorite spots even before she ran away. 'Later…' She thinks to herself, again echoing what Azula had said earlier. Her attention was drawn to two figures that were walking side by side on the street below, one clearly leaning on the other, in a embrace. There auras giving away what they where feeling.  
"So many times out there  
I've watched a happy pair  
Of lovers walking in the night

They had a kind of glow around them   
It almost looked like Heaven's light 

I thought I'd never know   
That warm and loving glow   
Though I might wish with all my might  
No face as common as my face  
Was ever meant for Heaven's light

But suddenly my angel has smiled at me  
And kissed my cheek with barley a trace of fright   
I dare to dream that she   
Might even care for me  
And as I watch the stars tonight  
My cold dark world seems so bright   
I swear it must be Heaven's light." 

Ty Lee finished singing what had simply come to her, happier then she had been in a long time. She turned finally away from the city and looked at her bed. She didn't feel tired she felt... 'Well It is later.' she thought to her self. 

Fire Sages could be heard across the city if one listened closing. There nightly rituals including chants to pray that the sun would raise again the next day give strength to the people of the nation.

Being used to the chants of these old men Azula paid then no attention as she stood in one of the larger meeting rooms of the palace. On one side of the room built into the wall was a large fire place, not built for warmth in the tropical Fire nation but simply as a symbol. The room was a good open space that had no clutter that Azula found she liked to go to when she just needed to think. That night she had a lot to think about.

She lit the wood and coal that was in the fire place effortlessly and just stared into the flames looking for answers. She had little idea of why she did what she did that day with Ty Lee. 'I just hate to see her cry...'. The normally uncaring princess thought to herself. 'Why was I so disappointed by what she said...what was I expecting?' She continued to stare into the fire looking for answer. Until she thought she saw something…

"Beata Agni You know I am a righteous Girl   
Of my virtue I am justly proud   
Beata Agni   
You know I'm so much purer than   
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd   
Then tell me, Agni Why I see her dancing there   
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul   
I feel her, I see her   
The sun caught in her flowing hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control." 

She tried desperately to think of what her feelings for Ty Lee where most like. Of what her rationale mind could use as a reference. 

"Like fire   
Hellfire   
This fire in my skin   
This burning  
Desire   
Is turning me to sin." 

Around her out of the shadows come suddenly the faces of her ancestors going back to far beyond Sozin. The looked down upon her disapproving almost angry glares they stare unblinking down to her.

"It's not my fault They chant back in old Fire nation tongue that Azula barley recognizes   
I'm not to blame  
It is the Circus girl   
The witch who sent this flame   
It's not my fault   
If in your plan   
You made this devil so much   
Stronger than this woman" 

Desperately trying to make the accusing faces go away Azula reaches out and take control of the fire, making stronger the blaze and casting all around her in a eerie blue light that finally makes the faces disappear.

"Protect me, Agni   
Don't let this siren cast her spell   
Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone   
Destroy this Ty-Lee   
And let her taste the fires of hell   
Or else let her be mine and mine alone."

She turns sharply when she hears the door behind her open. "Princess we lost the Acrobat." A guard say the dread of bearing the news of his failure clearly coming through. "What?!" Azula barked more confused the angry. "She left her home, and we lost her in the city. She's gone." 

"But how? I... Never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find her! I'll find her if I have to burn down all the city!" She takes control of the fire once more letting her emotions fuel the flames. 

"Hellfire Dark fire   
Now Ty Lee, it's your turn   
Choose me or   
Your pyre   
Be mine or you will burn   
Agni have mercy on her   
Agni have mercy on me   
But she will be mine   
Or she will burnnnnn!" 

She put out the fire in the room with a wave of her hand as she finally ran out of breath and stormed towards the door to the chamber all the while thinking out the details of the search through the city for Ty Lee.

Upon reaching the door to the hall she throws it open but freezes at what she sees.   
Ty Lee is standing with her back against the wall, her arms wrapped around herself, and still wearing only her pink sleeping where. She jumps from Azula's sudden entrance.

'Idiots.' Azula thinks to herself about her own guards. She thinks for a moment and takes a step forward but stops when Ty Lee cringes away from her afraid. Confused only for a moment she remembers her...episode that just happened. 

"Ty Lee.." She said to get the girls attention. ".. How long have you been here?" 

Ty Lee swallows nervously. "Since the guard told you I was gone." 

There was an eerie silence as the two just stood not starting at each other but at the ground or the wall or anything really. Both trying to make sense of what was going on.

Ty Lee was the first to break the silence "It not exactly the way I imagined you finally telling me you love but I guess-" 

"What!?" Azula barked out. "I never said anything like that!" She felt exposed and unsure right then both things she hated feeling so she got defensive trying to think of something better to say.

Ty Lee tried to not be surprised "But I just heard you sing-" 

"I don't fucking sing!" Azula said getting angry, she was relived when Ty Lee ducked away at her outburst for she was more embarrassed that anyone had heard her and she could feel that was very red right now. 

Ty Lee was to deep in thought to notice though, she knew what she heard and it was not exactly a story book way of say love but maybe it was Azula's 'but apparently not.' 

She thought sadly starting to cry...again. Everything was always somewhere near a threat with Azula and this time she had fallen for fit again... 

"Ty-" 

"I know! You hate me! Ill leave! Just..." Ty Lee yelled no longer able to hod hed sadness back. She had just a terrible a day and she had put so much hope in what happened ealeir in the garden would make up for it but she was wrong again and she new she should have seen things coming and she hated herself for it.

She brought her hands down into fists on her legs trying to control of herself but it was of course not working. After only a few moments the need to wipe the tears from her eye became to much and she tried to bring her hand back up to wipe then but suddenly felt strong soft hands holding her wrists. 

"Ty-" Azula said softly just like she had done earlier in the garden, which got Ty Lee's attention. "You know I hate seeing you cry." 

"Why?" Ty Lee said back barely over a whisper. Azula said nothing and Ty Lee decided to not even get her hopes up this time as she opened her eyes as much as she could and saw the blur of Azula through her tears. 

She felt Azula's grip on her wrists loosen and took the opportunity to pull her hand free, and wipe her eye's but before she had to even lower her hands and look at Azula she felt a hand grab the front of her shirt and pull her forward and she felt her lips crash into Azula's.

Just like before she was completely surprised but unlike before was not going to let herself be thrown off by it. She focused on the feeling of her secret lovers lips on hers and found it was much better then anything she had dreamed about. 

Ty Lee kept her eyes closed and sighed in happiness as the tow stayed together for not nearly as long as Ty Lee wanted. Feeling bold She tried to use her tong to enter her partners mouth but this was apparently too much for Azula as she finally pulled away.

There forheads leaning together they both breathed heavily suddenly realizing they had forgotten, and both kept their eyes closed though neither one knew it.

"Th..thats...why." Azula said finally said so softly and so vulnerable that Ty Lee opened her eye's just to make sure it really was her princess. What she saw was Azula slowly opening her eye's back at her with the kind of timidly and vulnerability that Ty Lee knew that she would only see. 

'She hates showing emotion, even anger and now.' Ty Lee thought it aw. 

"That's a REALLY good reason." Ty Lee said with a smile making sure to respond the right way this time. She watched Azula relax a bit and the some of the uneasiness go from her eyes, but soon refocused back on the lips of her lover.

'My lover...' She thought happily still barely believing this was happening.

'My...' Azula thought similarly still finding it hard to use the word. She was still in a daze not being able to remember the last time that she felt this happy before thinking maybe it was when she had gone to the circus to see her and Ty Lee had hugged her for the first time in so long, or maybe-

Her thoughts where cut off by Ty Lee moving faster then she ever thought possible and wrapping her legs around her stomach and locking her heels behind her back. Before the princess had a chance to respond Ty Lee was on her lips again. 

Ty Lee pulled away after another too short moment and moved her head as far as she could to whisper in Azula's ear. "You have a nice singing voice by the way." She said before pulling back. 

Azula was frowning and almost glowing red as she eyed Ty Lee. "Don't. Ever. Tell. Anyone." Ty lee giggled lightly and leaned her head on Azula's shoulder as she let out a yawn.   
"Its getting late you should go to bed." Azula said amused as Ty Lee hung on her without any support.   
"Yeah, we should." Ty Lee said sleepily but still with a smile. Azula got the message and started to head to her room, with Ty Lee hanging around her.


End file.
